


A Day in the life of the former Noob Saibot

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned poor health, Mentioned poor mental health, idk I ramble a bit about my fix-it au Bi-Han, mentioned body horror, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It is yet another day for Bi-Han, formally known as Noob Saibot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Day in the life of the former Noob Saibot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentioned poor mental and bodily health, mentioned previous character death, mentioned subcagecorp, mentioned frossie
> 
> idk I just had this idea to do a small bit about a life in the day of Bi-Han in my fix-it au and this poured out and wouldn't stop, so have a character study???? thing about Bi-Han

Bi-Han opened his eyes and let out a tired groan as his waking mind felt the aches of his body wearing down on him almost immediately. And for a second, he was tempted to stay in bed because he knew how the cold would make his body react, how it would sharpen the pain even more. And then he remembered how if he strayed too long, his fretting younger brother would come with bitter medicines and bitter teas and Bi-Han found the strength to pry himself out of bed. If only to avoid any more of that disgusting bitter medicine.

He faced the first part of his difficult day, getting dressed.

Before his corruption and turning into Noob Saibot, he would have considered himself rather built and decent looking. After being ripped from undeath’s arms and his mind cleared of the corruption influences? Well… there was a reason he was usually tempted to lay in bed and underneath thick blankets. Being Noob, being undead, he had started to rot. His flesh had withered, skin had dried and pulled tight and muscles had decayed away. 

Being brought back, they had fixed what they could, but he still came back practical skin and bones. You could count the few bottom pairs of his ribs still, there were still stretch marks from where skin had been pulled tight and then suddenly flushed out, he still had strange black scarrings around his nose and mouth. Now… now he tried to not think about how he looked often. Often his only saving grace was that being rather emaciated meant that he had to bulk up his clothing while in the Lin Kuei base, so he could at least mostly hide.

And if his looks did not make it hard to face his body, the pains and stiffness of his limbs made it hard to simply move at all. He had to summon his shadow, Saibot, to aid him in getting dressed some days because the pain and stiffness was too much. Thankfully though, he managed to get all of his clothing on without too much trouble, though he figured that was due in part to Kuai Liang helping him get easy to get on clothing simply because of his lack of mobility.

After he had dressed for the day, bulked up to face the cold that he once had never felt, he happened to see the hair ties that Kuai Liang had gotten him, placed aside and out of the way in rage once. His hands shook too bad to tie his own damned hair up, too weakened by being brought back from the bed. But the length of his hair was well past his shoulders and annoying to leave free… with an annoyed grunt, he grabbed a hair tie and slipped it around his wrist. Someone would have to help him. Again. The humiliation.

With that settled, Bi-Han left the sanctum of his room and went looking for little Tundra. Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero. He would never get used to that. But he would. Little brother earned it.

Kuai Liang was in the ‘recreational room’, along with the majority of the Lin Kuei who were enjoying morning meals and tea and idly chatting. Ignoring eye contact with most of them, he walked over to his brother who was enjoying a chat with his favored student, Frost.

“Brother,” Bi-Han said in place of a greeting.

“Good morning,” Kuai Liang beamed at him. “How did you sleep?”

“No better or no worse,” Bi-Han grumbled.

“Well, it is not worse, so there is that,” Kuai Liang said before gesturing to the table he was sitting at. Bi-Han winced when he saw that the medicines that he was supposed to take were waiting for him. The only thing that kept him from fleeing back to bed, was that there was a small jar of sweetened honey that Bi-Han was becoming increasingly dependent on to take said medicine.

“Let’s get it over with,” Bi-Han grumbled.

“Your hair is down, may I tie it up for you?” Kuai Liang ventured. Always asked, did not assume that he was, though it was the safe assumption at this point. For him, for Bi-Han, despite everything. Elder Gods, who the hell blessed Kuai Liang with such a soft and forgiving soul? Bi-Han would kill anyone that tried to take or harm it.

“If you wish, brother.”

Kuai Liang took the band from his wrist and gathered up his hair, and he took to mixing a very healthy dose of sweetened honey into his tea. When it was thoroughly mixed, and with a great deal of willpower, he dry swallowed his medicine and then took soothing sips of his tea to wash out the wretched taste from his mouth. When his hair was done up in his prefered bun, he had finished his tea and only had some lingering bitterness in his mouth. Kuai Liang pretended not to notice when he stuck the spoon back into the jar and took a large mouthful to stick in his mouth to drown out the horrific lingering taste.

“We will be practising forms again today, to reinforce training from yesterday,” Kuai Liang mentioned while Bi-Han kept the honey in his mouth like a sullen child.

“Yes, grandmaster,” Frost said.

“Would you like to join us, brother?” Kuai Liang asked.

“My joints hurt still, I will sit out,” Bi-Han managed past the honey.

Another thing that made the days hard to face, he was still ‘in recovery’ so he was not allowed to do any training or exercises. Nothing that could stress his ‘still healing’ joints that ached from simply existing. And no one knew if he could heal from being so utterly necrosed at this point. But he still took the medicine and he still did as he was bade to prevent injuries because there was a chance. But the days still dragged on of his simply existing, unable to do much besides wandering the temple.

“Very well. We will be having a number of visitors today, so I suspect that you will not be poor of entertainment.”

“... Who all is coming?”

“The kombat kids, Johnny will be joining them,” Kuai Liang said.

Bi-Han groaned.

“Feel free to ignore them if you want, though not much else is going on today, dear brother,” Kuai Liang hummed, Bi-Han not missing the mischievous crooking of his brother’s mouth. Devious little shit, using Bi-Han’s boredom to make him socialize.

“Very well,” Bi-Han groaned.

“Grandmaster Hasashi will be visiting later as well, but I don’t expect you two to interact,” Kuai Liang said.

“I understand that Quan Chi used the man’s legendary rage against himself to make him fuck up, but he killed me. I get to be bitchy about being around him,” Bi-Han muttered, taking another spoonful of honey.

“As I said. I do not expect you two to want to interact or even try, now or ever. You never have to forgive him for what happened. I think of myself wiser than that,” Kuai Liang hummed, finishing his tea.

Bi-Han said nothing.

When Frost and Kuai Liang were done with their morning fare, they bid Bi-Han well and went about their morning. Huffing, Bi-Han sullenly put away the honey and went about milling around the temple to whittle away time until their guests arrived for something to do during the day. Perhaps he needed a hobby to help mill about the hours, at least so he did not go insane since there was very little he was ‘approved’ to do.

Their guests came a bit before noon. Bi-Han had been reading one of the few leisure novels that was in the communal library, but of course being around other people was a great deal more entertaining, so he put that away and went out to greet them, finding them just outside the front steps. The four young adults and then Johnny Cage himself--

The sound of something squishing gave him all but half a second to react to Saibot jumping out of his shadow and rushing down to running hug tackle the kombat kids. And needless to say, given his state, half a second was not enough. And half a second was not enough for most of the kombat kids to react either, Cassie and Takeda yelling in surprise as Saibot got them and picked them up off the ground and held them close. Jacqui and Jin laughed at the sight as Cassie and Takeda breathlessly wheezed with laughter.

“Hey, my fave funky little shadow clone,” Cassie managed between breathless, laughing gasps.

“Hey, Grumbles!” Johnny called to Bi-Han, who had been stunned stock still at his shadow clone’s actions.

Bi-Han was about to grumble in annoyance, caught himself, and sighed loudly before joining the group.

“Saibot,” Bi-Han said firmly.

Saibot turned their head towards him and only after a minute of being stared down, put the two adults down and sullenly stepped over to Bi-Han and huffily slipped back into his shadow.

“Aw, they were fine,” Cassie mock pouted.

“Grumbles is just huffy about Saibot getting all the emotions and showing them, he’s really happy to see us,” Johnny laughed, “Ain’t that right, Grumbles?”

“Why does my brother like you?” Bi-Han huffed out.

“Cause I’m Johnny Cage, baby. Speaking of which, where is Vanilla Ice? I need to talk shop with him.”

Bi-Han pointed in the direction of the courtyard, Johnny tipping an imaginary hat before sauntering out that way. That left Bi-Han with the infamous Kombat Kids.

“Oh hey!” Jacqui said, reaching for a bag at her hip and going through it. After a moment, she pulled out a jar of what Bi-Han assumed was honey and held it out towards him. “Fresh from the Briggs farm! And sweetened already. I heard through the grapevine that you use this to take your meds.”

“...My thanks,” Bi-Han said, taking the jar.

The Kombat Kids had just come to visit, since Johnny had to speak with Kuai Liang for a few moments. Apparently they liked visiting the temple and the students, even given the much colder temperatures and the fact that they were usually too busy to stay long. Bi-Han trailed after them as they ambled around the temple, saying their hellos and idly exploring areas that they seemed familiar with. If nothing else they were entertaining to watch and it helped cleave several hours away from Bi-Han’s day before they went to find Johnny and Kuai Liang again.

The two were chatting while Kuai Liang watched over students practising their forms. Bi-Han did not miss how much his brother smiled and laughed at something Johnny said, or how the two casually clapped the other on the shoulder or slung an arm around the other’s shoulders or just casually touched.

“Daaaaadddd, you almost done?” Cassie called as they entered the courtyard.

“Caaaaassssssiieeeeee,” Johnny whined back, “Keeping relations up is important. You can’t rush it.”

“Right,” Cassie groaned, making the other Kombat Kids laugh.

“Would you like to spar a bit with the Lin Kuei, if you are so poor for entertainment?” Kuai Liang suggested.

“Bring it!” Jacqui grinned.

“Frost, if you would?” Kuai Liang said, gesturing from his favored student to the Kombat Kids.

“I would,” Frost smirked back.

“Bring it, babe!” Cassie called out as Frost started calling out for students to move, setting up a sparring ring of sorts and starting a queue of fighters. That left Bi-Han, Johnny and Kuai Liang to watch.

“Don’t break them, Sonya will kill me!” Johnny called before grinning when the Kombat Kids collectively threw him a ‘Really?!’ look.

“How are you, brother?” Kuai Liang asked as Bi-Han watched the starting sparring match.

“Not better or no worse,” Bi-Han hummed quietly, thinking for a moment, before holding up the jar that he was still holding. “Jacqueline gave me this.”

“Ah, that was kind of her. I will see if I can repay the kindness with the ginger that the students have started growing.”

“Oooh, fresh ginger, sign me up, ice babe,” Johnny piped up.

“Must you see every chance to flirty with everyone?” Bi-Han sighed.

“Not everyone,” Johnny corrected.

“Hmm.”

“Just Ice Babe and Hot Sauce.”

Bi-Han looked onto the sparring instead. His brother’s romantic life was his own. And even with his surface personality, Johnny and was a good man underneath it.

“When is the shadow ninja gonna join the krew?” Johnny asked.

“We need to let Bi-Han heal first. His resurrection was… unique. It was slow to prevent anything… ‘backfiring’ from what he was as Noob Saibot. But he has made progress, he has finally started putting on weight and apparently his physical therapy has gone well. What was it that you recently regained some control over?”

“Lower back mobility, I can finally bend down some at my waist, though Saibot still needs to aid me sometimes,” Bi-Han said. “Also I gained back a bit more mobility in my knees too.”

“Nice stuff, Grumbles,” Johnny beamed.

Bi-Han decided to indulge him and grumbled, making both the other men laugh.

The sparring ended when Frost managed to get Cassie on her back and landed a kiss on her face that rendered Cassie a blushing mess on the ground and Frost kept her pinned. Johnny was torn between disappoint and just howling with laughter, Kuai Liang laughing as well. Jin and Jacqui and Takeda ruthlessly teased Cassie about it, who got up and just turned even redder because of it.

“Join us for dinner?” Kuai Liang offered the group.

“Let’s go home actually mom--”

“We’d love too, Ice Babe,” Johnny grinned as Cassie just groaned.

With dinner came more medicine. He dropped a healthy dose from the jar of honey that Jacquiline gave him into his tea cup as the group chatted idly over the plain fare of the Lin Kuei’s evening meal.

“Oh hey, Bi-Han, you wanna phone with the group chat on it?” Johnny asked.

“... You would allow that?” Bi-Han asked.

“I mean most everyone that was part of the ‘The One Being mind breaks a bunch of people to fuck a lot more people over’ thing is part of the group chat,” Johnny shrugged. “Also your bro has said that you get bored because you can’t move much. I was also going to offer to get you a tablet with a bunch of e-books on it, so at least you can read more than what’s here. Cassie has gotten a very impressive collection together and has it shared through the tablets because a certain prissy Elder God constantly goes through them.”

“... I will think about it, but thank you for the offer,” Bi-Han hummed.

“No problemo, Grumbles, just let Kuai Liang know and we’ll set you up,” Johnny grinned.

Bi-Han snorted and Johnny laughed.

After dinner, the Kombat Kids really did want to go home, though Johnny wished to stay to see Hanzo. So they went off on the plane that they had come on. Bi-Han, not wishing to see Hanzo and wanting his brother to have a pleasant visit, went to his room for the evening to rest. Part of his healing, his stamina was still shit and even a few hours awake would drain him, and he was feeling quite sleepy. So he undressed and redressed in something soft, and then laid down in bed with a lit candle and a book.

When his eyelids grew heavy, he put out the candle and curled up underneath his blanket.

And he thought to himself that it was a pleasant day, and struck with a sudden kernel of hope, that there would be many more to come the more he healed. And feeling a bit of brevity, Bi-Han closed his eyes and fell into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
